1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus in which a toner image is formed on a photosensitive medium by an electrophotograph process and then transferred to a paper, thereby obtaining an image. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a duplicator or a facsimile machine, which is provided with a removable process cartridge in which at least one of an image forming means such as a photosensitive medium, a developing means and a cleaning means is unitized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a duplicator, is being much smaller and lighter as well as highly functional and sophisticated.
Meanwhile, in order for a user to facilely maintain the image forming apparatus, there has been developed an image forming apparatus with a process cartridge in which at least one of an image forming means such as a photosensitive medium, a developing means and a cleaning means is unitized.
In the image forming apparatus, such as the printeror the duplicator, with the process cartridge, if the photosensitive medium in the process cartridge is worn or aged, the process cartridge must be replaced with a new one. At this time, since the user can easily replace the corresponding cartridge without a skilled worker, maintenance of the image forming apparatus has become convenient. To this end, a process cartridge guiding member is provided in a body frame of the image forming apparatus. The process cartridge is disposed at the guiding member so as to obtain a best image.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional image forming apparatus using a typical electrophotographic process.
As shown in FIG. 1, a cover 11 is provided at a body frame 10 so as to open or close the body frame 10. Further, a guide rail 12 is formed at an inner portion of the body frame 10.
Furthermore, a paper feeding unit 20 is provided at an internal lower portion of the body frame 10. The paper feeding unit 20 is provided with a paper feeding cassette 21 and a plurality of conveying rollers 22.
A transfer roller 30 constructing a transfer unit, a fixing roller 40 constructing a fixing unit and an exhausting roller 50 constructing an exhausting unit are disposed in turn from the internal lower side toward an internal upper side of the body frame 10 so as to form a substantially C-shaped paper conveying path.
A process cartridge 60 is mounted in the guide rail 12 through a space formed by opening the cover 11 of the body frame 10. The process cartridge 60 includes a photosensitive drum 61. If the process cartridge 60 is mounted in the body frame 10, the photosensitive drum 61 is in contact with the transfer roller 30. Further, the process cartridge 60 comprises a charging roller, a developing roller, a cleaning roller and a toner.
In FIG. 1, a reference numeral 70 designates an exposure unit for scanning a laser beam to the photosensitive drum 61 and forming a desired electrostatic latent image. The electrostatic latent image formed on the photosensitive drum 61 by the exposure unit 70 is developed with a toner, thereby becoming a visible image. Paper is supplied between the photosensitive drum 61 and the transfer roller 30. At this time, the visible image of the photosensitive drum 61 is transferred onto the paper. The paper, on which the image is transferred, is exhausted through the fixing roller 40 and the exhausting roller 50 to an outside.
Meanwhile, in the image forming apparatus, if the paper is jammed during a printing operation or the process cartridge has to be replaced, the process cartridge 60 is separated from its mounting position, and the jammed paper is removed or the process cartridge 60 is replaced.
At this time, in the conventional image forming apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, since the process cartridge 60 is separated upward from the body frame 10, a separation of the process cartridge 60 is inconvenient.
Moreover, since the process cartridge 60 mounted in the guide rail 12 of the body frame 10 is suppressed by a pressing means (not shown) so as to prevent an undesired separation of the process cartridge 60, a user has to pull the process cartridge 60 with a great amount of force to separate the process cartridge from the pressing means. Further, when the process cartridge 60 is separated from the pressing means, a crashing sound is generated.
In addition, since the user has to lift the process cartridge 60, the user has to put forth his/her strength. Furthermore, since the separating process of the process cartridge 60 is performed in the body frame 10, it is difficult for the user to monitor the separating process of the process cartridge 60. Therefore, there are many problems in a replacement of the process cartridge.